The Spyglass Affair
by Psyren
Summary: Sequel to The Science Affair. Gabby finally starts her training. Solo has to steal something 6 others have already tried and failed. Illya is still trying to decide on what to do with Gabby. Training her is killing him. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews. I have been going through some tough stuff lately, but writing this and hearing from you have kept my spirits up. So again thank you, for taking the time and letting me know what you think. Enough about me. Now about this mission... Goodness! I only had a vague outline of this mission. It seems like it is writing itself. I never imagined when I drafted this that the part at the end of this chapter would happen. I was just shocked when I started typing it. I wanted to do three chapters per mission, but by the way this first chapter went. I think this one is going to be a longer one. I really hope you like it!

The Spyglass Affair

A month after The Science Affair.

She was panting. Running full out. He was coming. She heard him getting closer. She was amazed she heard him over her own loudly beating heart. When she felt him about to grab her, she slowed just enough to grab his hand and try to roll him over her. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating. She was not fast enough. He was a blur of speed. She landed hard on her back. She had just enough sense to keep her chin down to keep her head from bouncing into the ground. He was on her. His hot breath in her face. _Have to fight back_. She thought. She brought both hands up to box his ears, but they were caught and pinned above her. There was no other sound except for their harsh breathing. She looked up at him angry. She tried to squirm. She couldn't move. His face getting close to hers. She felt just how happy his body was to be on top of her. For a moment, she almost gave in, but at the last second she turned her head. "Enough"

Just like that, he was up and off of her. She slowly got up. Trying to hide her aches and pains. They had been at this for a week. His training. She knew his aim was to get her to quit. She refused. She turned towards the door. She was however, done for the day. They had, been going at it for hours, her body would not accept any more punishment.

"Where are you going?" Illya barked.

"Shower and get ready for work." Gabby responded. Then, under her breath. "You beast."

"I heard that." He called after her.

"Good." She said.

"After shower, I give massage." He said.

"No, thank you." She refuses.

"Do not be childish. It will make you feel better. You won't hurt as much tomorrow." He stated.

She turned back glaring at him. "You have made it pretty clear that we are just partners. I endure your hands on me, when we are training. That will be all, until you make up your mind." She jerked open the door trying to hide the grimace of pain. She walked out.

He stared at the door long after she was gone. Training her was killing him. He did not like what he had to do. Throwing her around. Showing her how helpless she would truly be with him. Being so close to her was slowly breaking him down. He was glad the room was padded as he lashed out at the walls. He was a monster. She deserved better. A life outside of here. She should know that. Why? Why was she being so stubborn?

Why couldn't she quit? Why hasn't she given up on him? What's worse is his body's betrayal when she is around. He is a trained KGB agent, he should have better control over such things. He stalks out of the room to go get cleaned up.

Gabby was just finishing in the shower. She was tired and so very sore. Still, when she heard him enter the locker room, she couldn't pass up the chance to remind him of what he was missing. What he was foolishly trying to give up. She didn't have much feminine wiles, but she had enough to get him. He would give in and come back to her. She just had to keep reminding him, of what he was missing out on. Which is why she left her clothes in the locker room.

She sauntered out in nothing but a towel. "I can't believe I forgot my clothes." She makes sure he hears. Sure enough, she sees him peak around the corner, in her peripheral vision. She makes a big show of looking around before dropping her towel. "Oh, well." She smiles bending over to pick up her towel. The aches worth it. She hears him groan. It was satisfying. She looks around again as she gets to her clothes bag. She makes a show of shrugging and dropping her towel. She puts on her panties real slow. She hears him cursing in Russian.

"Illya?" She says, knowing she couldn't pretend not to hear him.

"You knew I was here." He stated in a strained voice.

"Yes. I did." She replies unapologetically.

"You do not play fair." He says, sounding much closer.

"Neither do you. I know you are trying to get me to quit. Being quite mean about it too." She shrugs not bothering to hide the grimace. "I can be mean too."

His hands are all of a sudden on her shoulders. Kneading her sore muscles. "You should quit. Be with rich American boy. Never have to worry about danger. Live nice life."

She had been enjoying his skilled hands so much, but he had to say something like that. "Is that what you want? Someone else touching my body? Someone else doing things to me that only you have done? Is that really what you want?"

He punches the locker next to him. She doesn't even flinch.

"You know I want you. You know it kills me to think of you with another." He grits out.

"Then why keep pushing me away? I want you. You want me." She shrugs. "It sounds simple enough to me."

"Gabby. I hurt you. I am a monster. I cannot be with you. You deserve better." He says. His hands opening and closing into fists.

She whirls on him angry. "Who are you to tell me what I deserve?! What I deserve, is to be with the man I choose! You are the one I want. Does that not count for anything? Why should you get to be the one that makes this decision for me?"

"But I..."

She cuts him off. "It was an accident! You would never have done that on purpose." She snapped her fingers in front of his face to make sure he was listening. "You may not believe it right now, but I know it to be true. " She sighs giving up for now. She stroked his face. "Please, figure it out soon. I miss you." She grabs her bag and flees into a changing room.

She got dressed. She hoped she got through to him. Tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to cry. She exited the room to see Illya was nowhere in sight. She frowns.

(Meanwhile Solo and Waverly)

"Shouldn't the whole team be here for this?" Solo asked.

"No. It isn't necessary. They have already been briefed. You were the one that didn't make it to the last meeting." Waverly stated pointedly.

"I got caught up in something." Was his explanation.

"Yes. In a married woman's bed." Waverly said.

Solo smiles and shrugs. "She never said she was married."

Waverly rolls his eyes. He hands him a manila folder.

Solo skims through it. "Six have already tried and failed to do this. I take it you want me to steal it?" He shows the picture of an old spyglass.

"Yes. One of the people arrested is a known THRUSH agent. We need to get to it before they do and figure out why they want it." Waverly shrugs.

Solo scans the people who were caught. "I do not recognize any of these people. They must be amateurs and up and comers. Where are they finding these people and what are they offering them to make them want to take the job when they are obviously in over their heads?"

"I would like to know these answers as well, but the mission objectives are more important." Waverly sighs. "Get the spyglass, if you find out more that's great. Get the spyglass."

"Got it. You are saying I should get the spyglass." Solo is smirking at his own humor.

"Get out Solo. Talk to your partners tonight. Come up with a plan." Waverly turns dismissing him.

Solo bites back a response, and turns to leave. Wondering how he knew about the married girl? Was his team being followed?

(At the apartment that evening)

"Gabby will be the driver. You, Peril will be on a rooftop making sure all goes well. I think that sums it up." Solo says. He holds his hand up. "One more thing. As you both know, I was late today. Waverly knew why, by the time I got to the meeting. So the question is. Followed or bugged?"

The two looked at each other, then back to Solo.

Illya spoke first. "Did you not read any of the information they gave us? We have trackers in our shoes and cars and possibly other places. They say it's to keep us safe. In case, we get taken. I did not like it either, but seemed logical enough."

Gabby snorted. "It's to babysit us more like it."

Solo looked shocked, at this. "You both read those boring documents?"

They both nodded.

He just shook his head. "Never mind. Now I know." He sighs. "Peril let's go do some scouting."

"And why am I not invited?" Gabby asks.

Solo looks her up and down. "Because you look like you are going to fall asleep any minute. If you want to come you are welcome." He gestures towards the door.

She looks at him. "I have to look at escape routes." She leads the way.

(At the museum)

She drops off Solo and Kuryakin. She maps the streets in her head. Where authorities might show up. How fast it would take them to get her from the nearest police station. She bites her lip. With six attempts there will be frequent patrols. She drove around and around getting a feel for the area. She finally returns to the museum. Her eyes felt so heavy. She yawns, but is startled when her door is yanked open. She looks up at Illya. "May I help you?"

"My turn. I will have separate vehicle to getaway. I need to know the streets." He states.

She glares at him knowing the truth, but is too tired to care. He was giving her a dignified way out and she would take it. "Very well." She gets out and moves to the back seat. She glances in Solo's direction as Illya starts to drive. "Well?"

"I saw several ways in and out. I will need to tour the museum tomorrow. I have been studying the blueprints, but I want to get a feel for the place. Six people all caught, amateurs or not means good security measures." He continues on.

Gabby tried to keep listening but she found herself nodding off.

Solo looks at Illya. "Well, she held on a lot longer than I thought she would. Stubborn girl."

Illya nods. "Very stubborn."

"So...how are things going with all that?" Solo makes a gesture with his hands before dropping them.

"It is...not going as I had planned. Should not surprise me, where she is concerned." He says.

Solo snorts. "Very true. What is she up too now?"

"Provoking me at every turn. Torturing me with what could be." He sighs.

"She is wearing you down." Solo made it a statement.

Illya said nothing.

"Maybe, you should try it her way. It will either work out or you two will move on." Solo suggested.

"I...I am afraid of hurting her." Illya reluctantly admitted.

"Peril, I am going to give you a harsh truth. Keep in mind she is sleeping in the back seat, and you are driving." Solo warns.

There was a slight pause, as Illya grips the steering wheel tightly. "Go on."

"You have been hurting her constantly ever since you have decided to break off what you two had." He looks back at Gabby. "I hear her crying in the shower sometimes."

Illya opened his mouth and shut it. A stunned and pained look on his face.

"Think on it this way, Peril. What is worse? The emotional pain you are causing her now, or the physical pain that might not ever come?" Solo sighs. "I am going to drop the subject for now. Just think about it, would you?"

Illya parks. They stay in the same position for several minutes, before Illya finally speaks. "I will think on this."

They both exit the vehicle, quietly.

Illya opens Gabby's door and gently picks her up. His heart clenched, as her small hand curls into his jacket. He carried her up three flights of stairs. She didn't stir. He had been too hard with her, in her training. Maybe tomorrow, they will shoot instead. Solo's last words echoed through his head. He pushed them out of the way. He said he would think on it. He didn't say when.

Solo opens the door and lets them in. He also opens Gabby's door and turns down her bed. He looks at the two, feeling awkward. He quickly exits the room.

Illya lays her down. He gently pries her hand from his jacket. He removes her gun from her garter holster. He frowned at the thing, wishing she didn't need it. He sets it on her nightstand. He proceeds to take off her shoes and then her coat. She curled up from the cold. He pulled up the covers and turned her heater on. He looked down at her. He took out all the pins and much to his surprise garrote wire and a small knife from her hair.

Curious, he pulls the covers back down. What else is she hiding on her? He begins to undress her. She had a few more knives on her and...a capped syringe. He looked at it curiously. Why keep this on her? She was not on a field mission where drugging someone was needed. He sat it on the nightstand as well. He proceeded to redress her in her night clothes and covering her back up.

He sat next to her, smoothing back her hair. He looked back at the syringe.

When he was in training, his superiors made him keep something similar on him at all times. They called it "the last resort." If he wanted to quit, he would have had to kill himself. During his early missions, it was so that he wouldn't get taken alive. Only once he had proven himself, did they no longer require him to carry the syringe. He looked down at Gabby. The thought of her, having one. The thought of her using it. His hands started to shake. He was spiraling. He had to get away.

A small hand reaches out to his. "Illya, please." She says in her sleep.

That one touch calming him instantly. Only she had that power. She had said his name. She sounded so, desperate. Solo's words once again echoed through his head. He was hurting her. He tucked her hand back under the covers. He got up taking the syringe with him.

(In the living room)

He walks towards Solo, showing the syringe. "Did you know she had this?" He asks.

Solo looked at the syringe. "No. Why are you going through her purse?"

"It was not in her purse. It was on her body." He says. His hand's start trembling, thinking about it.

"But why would she..." Realization dawning on him, Solo pales. "Oh...Gabby no..." He shakes his head. "There is no way that, that..." He points at the syringe. "...would be her idea."

"I agree." Illya states.

Solo's jaw clenches. "I can't believe someone would make her..." He looks at Illya. "We have to talk to her. Get her to tell us who."

"No." Ilya turns towards her door.

Solo stands up. "You are not putting that back, are you?" His hands opening and closing into fists.

Illya turns back to him. "Of course not. I was going to search her room to make sure there was no more."

"And why don't we talk to her?" Solo heads into the room with Illya.

Illya whispers. "We are going to talk to her, but we both know she will not tell us who."

Solo nods as they search her belongings. Solo went to the closet, while Illya searched the drawers. He frowns looking at how little she actually had. He had more clothes than she did. _She should have more things._ He thought.

Illya found a small box that had pictures of all three of them but mostly just the two of them. His chest felt heavy. He shouldn't be doing this. Violating her privacy. However, he found another syringe at the bottom of the box. He had to take a deep breath. Did she ever think about using it? He felt himself start to shake. He looked back at her sleeping peacefully. He took deep breaths before putting the box away.

They thoroughly searched her room, then quietly exited and shut her door.

Solo pulled out a syringe setting it on the coffee table. "Her purse." He stated.

Illya dropped his two next to it. "Her drawer in a box."

They both looked at the three syringes. The gravity of the situation weighing on both of them. They knew she would be pissed tomorrow, but they would be too. They would not back down. Not on this.

AN: Don't forget to review! Let me know what you think! It's past two in the morning...I needs sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews! I love hearing from you. Seazull, I hope you got my message on your question. I feel like I was writing forever on this one. I just couldn't find a stopping point. I hope you like this chapter!

(the next morning)

Gabby stretches feeling all her aches and pains. She groans. She opens her eyes and notices she is dressed in her night clothes. She smiles. She knew it was Illya's doing. She couldn't wait to get to headquarters to tease him about it. Surely, this was a good sign.

She gets up heading towards her closet. She noticed her clothes had been gone through. She smiles further. Silly man, probably looked here first for something to dress her in. She picks out an outfit and moves to her drawers for her under things. It too had been rummaged, through. She sees her keepsake box. Did he look? Did he feel anything at seeing the pictures? She hoped he did.

She put on her garter holster. She looked for the syringe, the weapons guy had given her. She frowns not seeing it. It was the only weapon missing. Hopefully, it didn't come loose and fall out for some kid to find. She dresses and re-arms quickly. She was hoping to catch him before he left. Troubled by the thought of someone getting hurt.

She hurried out the door. "Illya did you see my..." She spies her syringe on the coffee table. "Oh thank goodness..." She felt relieved.

As she moved further into the room, she saw her other two syringes laying next to it. Relief quickly turned to anger. "You went through my stuff?" She said loudly.

Both men look at her. Illya was starting to shake. Solo was staring at her. "You went through my stuff!" She repeated.

Solo asks. "Gabby. Where did you get these?"

"In weapons, where I get all my gadgets." She waves off. She looks at them both. "Why did you go through my stuff?" She was beginning to tremble with anger at her violation of privacy. It was one thing to think Illya was going through her stuff to try to dress her, but this was different.

Solo ignored her question. "You asked for these?"

"No. They were suggested." She says dismissively. "Now answer my question."

"We were worried." Solo who looked a lot more relaxed after her answers. "You did not tell us you had these."

"Do you tell me all the weapons you carry? No. What does that matter?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest tapping her foot.

"Gabby. This is not something you should be carrying. You are a spy, not an assassin." Solo stated.

"Assassin? What are you talking about?" She looked confused. "The guy in weapons said it would be a good last resort weapon. If I had to get away. Take the cap off. Inject the person anywhere and they would be out for the count. More accurate than knockout powder. I am not fond of needles, but what he said made sense." She shrugs.

Illya had had enough. He picks up the syringe. "You mean to tell me you think this is some sort of tranquilizer?"

She nods. "That's what I was told."

Illya was shaking badly. "I want the name of the guy that gave these to you."

"Why?" She wanted to hold onto anger, but now she was just confused.

"Gabby. Name. Now." Was all he could get out. His thumb was on the plunger. In his anger, he didn't even realize he pressed it. The needle went through the cap. The liquid pouring from the needle.

Gabby gasped. "Illya! Careful!" She turned pale.

Illya looked down. He sees the needle studying it.

Solo picked up another syringe. He gently presses down on it. The needle goes through the cap expelling the liquid. "Gabby. Out!" Solo yells. Trying to get her out before Ilya lost it.

Realization dawns on her, and instead of running out she dashes towards Illya. He drops the needle on the table as she runs into him. "Look at me." She grabs his face. His eyes were unfocused. "Look at me!" He jaw was ticcing under her hands.

Illya's whole body was shaking. Someone inside UNCLE had tried to kill her. He was seeing red. Through it he could see her face, mouthing words to him. He took in a deep breath. Now was not the time. After, he got a name from her and found him. That would be the time.

He let the breath out slowly. He took in another and sound came back to him. Gabby was telling him to sit down. He did grabbing her, holding her tightly in his lap. He rocked her kissing her forehead. The thought of what could have happened to her. He closed his eyes focusing on her breathing, her heartbeat. She was scared. He needed to be there for her. The monster inside of him knew this, as he felt calm wash over him.

Gabby let him work through it. In truth, though she would never admit it, she needed the comfort. Someone inside UNCLE had just tried to kill her.

"I am so stupid. I should have mentioned them to the both of you. I should have known something was up. The places he suggested I place them." She pauses to keep her voice steady. "If I had followed his advice. I would be." She starts to shiver. She was going into shock. Her breathing speeding up. She felt Illya rubbing soothing circles into her back. He was whispering in her hair Russian words of comfort.

Solo cleared his throat. "Gabby." He grabbed her trembling hand. He waited for her to look him in the eyes. "We need a name, darling." He kept his voice low and careful.

He was raging on the inside. The thought of not having her around, annoying Peril. Constantly challenging the both of them. He closes his eyes. He was not a fan of killing. Still he knew this man would be questioned and die.

He looks up at Illya. For a moment, it was as if they were almost telepathic. They both nod to each other. He looked back at Gabby. They just needed a name.

"I don't remember. It was a week ago. The last name on his badge was J something." She closes her eyes, trying to remember. "Jordan. Johnson. Jameson. I...I can't remember." She opens her eyes panicked.

Illya continues trying to calm her.

"It's okay. It's a start. We will find him." Solo says reassuringly.

Solo finds himself rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Catching himself he lets go.

It was shocking, just how much she meant to him. It had been so very long since he had people he truly cared about. People he didn't want to lose. It made him feel off balance. He was normally the master of his own emotions. He normally chose not to feel. Being forced too... unsettled him. He stands grabbing all the syringes.

Illya looks up at him questioningly.

He secures them in a box. "We need to take these to Waverly." He looks at Gabby. "I ask you to stay behind, but I know you won't. Also, I think Peril would agree it would be better to keep you in our sights until we have this figured out."

Gabby takes a deep breath, before uncurling herself from Illya's lap and standing. He grabs her hand and she gives it a reassuring squeeze. "I will be fine." She looks to Solo. "Yes. Let's go talk to Waverly and get this guy." Her voice was steady. She felt a numbness wash over her. It just didn't feel real. Why would anyone want to kill her?

Both men looked her up and down making sure she was up for this.

"I'm fine. Let's go." She snaps.

(Headquarters)

Waverly looks shocked. He studies the syringes before sending them to the lab to see just what was in them. He also sent out orders to detain Dennis Jameson.

"I am sorry Gabby. You are supposed to be safe here and somehow even with all of our hiring protocols a snake got through." With a heavy sigh. "He will be found and questioned."

"By us." Both men said in unison.

Waverly was going to protest this, but knew if he was to keep this team he would have to give in to this demand. "Of course, just try not to kill him before you get the information." He looks pointedly at Illya reminding him of Mark Looms.

Illya stayed silently glaring at Waverly. It was no secret that the two were not on the best of terms since the last mission.

"Agreed." Solo said.

They only had to wait half an hour.

(Secure room at UNCLE HQ)

Illya did not want Gabby in the room, and said as much.

She ignored him. Stalking in before anyone could stop her.

He was right behind her. He watched as she walked right up Dennis and slapped him. She reared back to do it again. He grabbed her, pulling her back. She struggles to get back at Dennis.

Dennis laughs.

Solo grabs a seat across from him. "Why her?"

Dennis looks from the struggling Gabby and shrugs. "She is both of your weaknesses. Kill her and you both fall apart."

Gabby stops struggling as they listen to Dennis.

"Who are you working for?" Solo continues.

Dennis stops smiling. "You know who I work for."

"THRUSH?" Solo asks.

Dennis nods. "They are going to take over the world. There are so many of us now. There is no way UNCLE can stop us. You are weak and pathetic and will be exterminated with all the other undesirables." He looks over at Gabby. "It would have been quick and painless. Better than a whore like you deserves."

Solo found himself punching Dennis. Fury like he has rarely known boils in him. "We do not talk to ladies like that." The calm mask slipping back on.

"She's no lady. She's a tool. A tool that uses her body to get what she needs. A whore." Dennis repeats.

Gabby snorts. "You only say that, because I turned you down."

"Shut up!" Dennis yells.

Getting back on topic, Solo asks. "If THRUSH is already as big and powerful as you say. Why are you here? Why bother with our little organization?"

Dennis glares. "Your organization has a habit of getting in our way. I was placed here to sabotage what I could, for as long as I could."

"That makes no sense. Why do something so obvious? So easily traceable." Solo asks.

"You forced my hand. You are getting to close to something that THRUSH wants." He shrugs again.

"And what is that?" Solo presses.

Dennis shakes his head. "You will get nothing else from me. I have said all I am going to."

Illya holding onto Gabby for calm, speaks. "We can make you talk."

"No. You won't." There was a crunch sound in his mouth. "Goodbye fools."

Illya quickly turned Gabby to him covering her ears. She was struggling against him. He refused to let her look. He watched as the man convulsed and foamed at the mouth. It didn't take very long for him to still. He moved his hands to her shoulders. "Do not look Koshka." He walked her out of the room.

Gabby hearing the pet name he gave her, decided to let him have his way. She had no desire to see a dead body, anyway. They ran into Waverly a few feet outside the room. She looked up at him. "What did you find out?"

He had copies of this in his room. He hands them the documents. It was on the spyglass. "We now know for sure THRUSH is after this." He looks up noticing Solo had joined them. "We need to get this. sooner than later."

Solo nods. "You will have it tonight." He doesn't look in the other two's direction. He walks off. They knew their roles. He had to go scout out the interior of the museum. He needed to be doing something. Anything to not feel.

(Gun range at UNCLE)

"Hold steady. Inhale. When you are ready exhale pulling the trigger." Illya instructs.

Gabby follows his instructions. She hits the target in the chest.

"Good. Let all the noise around you disappear. Focus only on your target. Tune out all distractions. Again. Aim for head." He says.

Gabby looks at the target focusing on the head. She let everything else slip away. The only thing that existed was that black circle. She breathed in holding it, watching the circle get bigger and bigger, as she focused. She exhales pulling the trigger. She hits the bottom of the circle. Her aim had improved so much in the past two hours. She points the gun down letting her hands relax. Another thing Illya had taught her. You cannot aim a gun for too long. Your aim suffers as your arms tremble from holding the pose.

"Good. Again. Higher." He says.

She sighs. She lets her hands rest a moment more before taking aim again.

Neither one of them had talked about this morning. Gabby didn't want to bring it up. She knew he was barely holding on. They needed time to process.

She focuses on the circle ahead. Letting all thoughts drift away. It felt so good to not think right now. She took a deep breath in and let it out. All thoughts gone, she takes another breath. On the exhale she pulls the trigger. She barely nicks the top of the head.

"Again."

They practice until the magazine is empty.

He teaches her how to take apart and clean her gun. His hands moving over hers. He had touched her over and over again. Reminding himself she was still here. She was with him and safe.

(That evening HQ garage)

They were in the car, getting ready to meet up with Solo. He leans over his hand going to her cheek. When she looks up at him, he leans in. His lips lightly pressing against hers. He ran his tongue across her lower lip.

How he missed this. Her lips parted and the kiss deepened. He feels one of her hands move to his chest over his heart. Her other went to his face. He wrapped his other hand around her waist. Pulling her into his lap, savoring her taste and softness. He expected resistance. It had been so long since she had let him. It was his own fault.

They pull apart panting. "Koshka. I..."

She cuts him off. "No. You are not doing this now." She takes a breath. "What just happened. We both needed." She pauses trying to find the right words. "We had a scare. We are not thinking straight. I do not want you to say something you might regret later. " Her eyes were stinging as she scooted back into the driver's seat.

"I wouldn't.." He tries again, but is cut off again.

"No. We both need time to process this. I don't want another false start." She starts the car. She presses her fingers to her swollen lips, before putting them on the steering wheel. "Let me enjoy this one good thing today."

"We still need to talk." He states.

"Yes. We do. Not today though. Maybe not even this week. We focus on our mission and our relationship as partners." She drives. Changing the subject. "Besides, something is up with Solo. We need to keep an eye on him."

He nods. "Very well." He too noticed Cowboy's behavior. He knew a little of what he was going through.

Feeling fear over someone else's well being. It was something he was slowly getting used to, ever since he met Gabby. Cowboy is just starting to notice these feelings. Dennis had gotten in his head. Calling Gabby their weakness. Yes. they would need to keep an eye on him.

They pick him up, and he immediately begins to speak. "A patrol car goes past the museum every hour on the hour." He proceeds to tell them the route it takes. How he will be breaking in and how long it would take him to bypass the security around it. He made it pretty clear he was sticking to business. It would be a tight schedule to get in and out before the next patrol car. They go over the plan one more time and the two men exit the car to get into their positions.

(In the museum)

Solo had managed to avoid the patrolling guards. He was currently trying to disconnect the alarm to the case. A few minutes later he had the spyglass in hand. He turned and ran into something rather soft. He heard a decidedly female sound of alarm.

He steadies her with his other hand. "Careful there." He whispers.

"Careful yourself!" She hisses. "It was supposed to be my turn."

"Your turn for what?" He perks an eyebrow wishing he could get a better look at her.

"You know. The ad. It was my turn. Hand it over." She whispers again.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have a private buyer for this. Now run along sweetheart." He moves around her inhaling her scent. Peaches. Mmmm.

She grabs at him. "If that is true, then you are missing out on a better offer. I could help with that. We could split it."

"Not interested." He shrugs her off. He did not have time for this. He moves towards his escape route.

"Wait!" She calls out.

He cringes as he hears the guards. He begins to run, with her hot on his heels, and the guards not much further behind her. He quickly jumps out of the window. Gabby was right on time.

He hears the girl behind him and remembers Peril on the roof. He pushes her back into the bushes. "Go the other way!"

"Why?" She hisses trying to reach for the spyglass. She pushes her full body against him.

Solo groans. "Because, you will be shot. And with a body like yours, Peaches. That would be a damn shame." He heard the guards. "Your choice." He replies and leaves her dashing into Gabby's car.

Gabby looks at him. "Got it?"

He nods. They drive off.

They drop the spyglass off at headquarters.

(At the apartment the next day)

He yawns stretching. He heard Gabby and Peril leave for training. He smiles. Waiting. He caught her scent, about an hour ago. He was not very patient. "Come on out Peaches. Come, to return my wallet, have you?"

"Napoleon Solo. I have come for the spyglass." She says.

"Well, that is disappointing. Here I thought you just wanted to see me again." He replies.

"Where is it?" She holds a gun in his direction.

His eyes narrow for a moment, then he grins. "You are too late, Peaches. I have already delivered it to the buyer."

She points her gun down pouting. "Really? How much did you get for it?"

"Ten thousand." He says.

She makes an indecipherable sound. "You could have gotten so much more! What were you thinking?!"

"Well..." He says standing, wearing only his silk sleep pants.

She looks away, and just like that he was there. Disarming her. She gasps, looking at the gun now pointing at her.

"It is rude to point a gun at a man in his own bed. Coming in here, demanding things. Now my wallet." He says sternly.

She reaches into the top of her dress pulling out the wallet from her cleavage.

He tries not to groan at her action. "If I had known it was there, I would have retrieved it myself."

She blushes looking away as she tosses his wallet.

He takes the gun apart dropping the pieces on the floor. Getting back to the matter at hand. "You asked what I was thinking. Ten sounded reasonable. Anyone offering something crazy is more than likely going to kill you after they get what they want."

She relaxes with the gun no longer pointed at her. "You are right. I was rude." She looks at him blushing. "Could you give me the name of your buyer?"

He looks at her shaking his head. "You didn't hear a word I said. No." He looks at the gorgeous red head with jade green eyes. He had to know. "Just what are they offering, that would be worth the risk? You mentioned an ad last night?" He sits on the bed to not seem so threatening.

She reaches into her purse and pulls out the paper. "How do you not know about this?" She moves over to him. Handing him the newspaper.

He looks at the paper. It was the classifieds in the newspaper. Loopy handwriting was all over it. He caught up on the code quickly. "Fascinating." This was way better than stealing something then trying to find buyers. He pauses when he gets to the spyglass ad. "They are really offering 100 thousand? For a spyglass?"

She sits next to him nodding eagerly. "Now you know why we need to get it back from your buyer."

Her scent aroused him. "Hmm perhaps." He tries to concentrate. "How do you know it is real? How do you not know they won't kill you and take it. That much money seems fishy."

She scrunches her delicately arching eyebrows. "I...hadn't thought of that." She looks at him. "But what if it is legit? Could you imagine? Isn't it worth the risk?"

He places a hand on her thigh. "Peaches. Nothing is worth a person's life. There is no way someone is just going to give you that money."

She just wouldn't give up. "W-we could come up with a plan. Ensure our safety."

He gives her thigh a light squeeze. "So we are partners now?"

She looks him in the eyes. "We could be." She bats her lashes at him. "I think I would like that very much."

He couldn't help himself, he had to taste her. He kisses her. "How about we see how well we work together?"

She smiles. "I think that it is good to be thorough when picking a partner."

"So do I." They move closer to one another.

(Later that evening)

Illya and Gabby come home to another noise complaint on the door...

AN: What are they going to see when they open the door? How are they going to react? Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Like I thought. This chapter is not the last. We see a little more from Solo's POV in this one. Not to worry this is still a Gabby and Illya romance. They are just taking a breather in this chapter it seems. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

(The apartment)

Illya rips the note off the door, and stalks in.

Gabby follows him to see Solo cleaning up. "Were we robbed?"

"No, I think she was too angry to remember she was a thief." Solo replies. He sweeps more glass into the dustpan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Illya shows Solo the complaint notice.

"I can't quite answer that. It could have been during, or after." Solo waggles his eyebrows.

Gabby blushes looking away.

"You brought woman here?" Illya asks furiously.

"No. She stole my wallet then broke in." He replies calmly. He lifts an end table off the floor.

"What?!" Gabby exclaims.

Illya grits his teeth. "Explain."

"Well, Peril. Last night I was not the only one in that museum after the spyglass. We had to make a hasty getaway and she took my wallet." He emptied the dustpan. "She showed up here and tried to convince me to get the spyglass back. She tried to convince me several times." He sighs smiling.

The other two roll their eyes.

" When I finally told her no." He gestures towards the room. "She got a little upset." He shrugs.

"A little?" Illya perks an eyebrow.

"Well, THRUSH was offering one hundred thousand dollars for it. I think that might have contributed to the tantrum." He shakes his head. "Silly girl. I told her they would have killed her right after. She didn't want to believe me." He frowns. "She seems desperate."

"You alright there Solo? Sounds like you are thinking very hard about this mysterious girl's fate." Gabby asks.

He shrugs. "She has a lot of potential. It would be a shame, if she was snuffed out over something so stupid." Changing the subject. "Have we heard anything?"

Gabby shakes her head. "No. They are still cleaning off the rust. Delicate procedure they said."

Illya huffs. "That's it? We are just going to let it go?"

The two look at each other, then him.

Illya tsks. "Did you at least get her name?"

"Why? Do you plan on taking her out? She's just a thief. A young and inexperienced thief." His eyes narrow looking at Illya. "She is not a threat, Peril. Leave her be."

"She was hired by THRUSH to steal spyglass, yes?" Illya asks.

Solo nods.

"Spyglass was stolen. Do you not think they would go after the person who was supposed to steal it? Ask them questions." He pauses letting it sink in. "Forcefully." Illya perks an eyebrow. "Girl is in danger."

Solo pales. "I didn't think of that." He shakes his head, standing. "I am glad I keep you around Peril. Let's go find her."

Gabby shakes her head. "Where does she live?"

"I...don't know." Solo frowns. "She had no ID on her. I did, however, bug her."

"Okay. Let's go track her down." Gabby says.

(Later that evening in a rundown part of town)

They had followed her from a diner, where she picked wallets to pay for her meal. She ate quickly, and was out before anyone noticed.

Solo smiled. She was a tall lanky thing, with perfect pouty lips. He watched as she counted her misbegotten gains. Her eyes lit up. She must have scored big. She went into a department store next. She came out with a new jacket, hat and scarf. He liked watching her. The mischievous imp.

Everything was going well for her, but as she walked away from the good part of town he watched her change. Her eyes shifted more. She huddled in on herself as if trying to disappear. The smile on her face gone. It was dark by the time she got to her destination. All Solo could make out is puffs of air in front of her face as she breathed. She stopped at a condemned building. She looked around before moving a board out of the way revealing an entrance. She ducked inside quickly replacing the board.

Solo frowned. Maybe she had a meeting there? Though he had a sinking suspicion that this was not the case. Hours pass by.

Illya walks up next to him. "No wonder girl wants money so badly."

Solo nods. "We need to go in and get her."

"This is not rescue mission. This is stake out." Illya reminded him.

Solo nods again. "How did you get Gabby to stay in the car?"

Illya shrugs with a slight pleased with himself grin. "She's getaway driver. She's still learning to shoot. Easier to hit things with car."

Solo shakes his head chuckling. "I am glad to see you two working things out, Peril."

Illya frowns. "She refuses to talk to me about it. Says she doesn't want a near death experience to cloud my judgment." He shrugs.

The two men are silent, for a while.

"I think this is a bust. Who is going to find her in there?" Solo looks antsy.

"It is THRUSH. They are our evil twin. They will find her." Illya states.

"If I knew she was homeless, I would have gone a little easier on her..." Solo sighs, expelling a puff of air to remind him how cold it is.

"Going soft, Cowboy?" Illya teases.

"No, Peril." He sighs. "I just know what it is like to have nothing. I know the want that builds in you. If not channeled correctly, it can be all consuming. It can destroy all other parts of you." He fights to walk over there.

Illya opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He was not used to the cowboy talking like this.

Two men dressed in dark suits, were being led by a kid. The kids shows them the entrance. They hand him some money and wait for him to walk out of sight before entering.

"That's our cue." Solo says.

They run towards the building.

(Meanwhile)

"Where is the spyglass?" A short and rather hairy man asks.

"I-I told you. It was taken before I got there. I saw the cops already there and turned around." She says.

There was the sound of a smack and a whimper.

"We know you were in there. The statement from the guards said a redheaded female and a dark haired male. Now start talking." The man pulls out a knife. "Before I mess up that pretty face."

She struggles against the tall guy holding her. "The dark haired man took it. I figured he was another skipping his turn."

"Who is he?" The short man asks. He slashes her jacketed arm.

She felt her skin get cut and hisses. She tries to get away from the knife, but the tall man has her upper arms secure, from behind. "I-I don't know. I didn't get a look at him. He saw me and alerted the guards. All I could do was run. Please, don't hurt me."

The tall man holding her, puts his lips to her ear. "I like the way you struggle and beg." He smells her hair. Pressing himself against her.

She stills, taking in shivering breaths.

The short one gives a nervous laugh. "You have every right to fear Sven. What he does to women..." He shudders. "I would give us a name if I were you. We will be on our way, but the longer this takes." He shrugs. "The more attached Sven will get."

"I told you I don't know. Why are you doing this? Do you think if I had it or knew where it was I would be here?" She gestures. "Look where you are. I wanted that reward badly. Don't you think I would give you a name if I knew one?"

The two men look around.

"Perhaps you are right." The short one says. "Still, our employers paid us good money to make sure." He looks at Sven then the girl. His look was genuine sorry. He nods to Sven. "Go ahead. I will be outside."

Sven grins widely. He tosses the girl to the old mattress on the floor. The girl is screaming. The short guy is practically running out the door.

Solo and Illya pause inside. Listening for a sign as to where the men went. They hear a piercing scream quickly reduced to muffled struggling. The sounds of glass and other things breaking. They draw their guns running in the direction of the noise. They see a short man running past them with his hands over his ears.

Illya wraps him on the head with the back of his gun and he drops like a sack of potatoes.

They dash into the room.

Solo sees the man looming over top of her. The sound of her begging and fabric ripping reaches his ears and he loses it.

He reaches for the man pulling him off of her. He rears back and punches him. The man is moved back a few feet and stunned as Solo lands another punch. The man managed to land a few good punches, but Solo didn't even feel them. He wasn't even sure when the man was on the ground or when he stopped moving.

"Cowboy...need your help over here." Illya says.

Solo hears crying and he's brought back to reality. He turns towards the two. Peril had his hands up trying to calm the girl. She was curled up in a corner. One of her jacket sleeves was torn. She had a shard of glass tightly in her hands holding it out towards Peril. Blood was seeping through her fingers. Her green eyes shining with tears.

"Peril, back up please." He moved in between the two. He looks at her making his voice low and soothing as if talking to a child. "Peaches. Look at me."

He tried moving closer, but she flinches her eyes getting wider. "Peaches. Look at me please. Come on sweetheart. It's me. Napoleon Solo. You remember me."

His words seemed to be getting through to her. "Solo..." She said. She was still trembling and pointing the glass shard but it was a start.

"Yes. I am here to take you some place safe. Could you please let go of the glass? You are hurting yourself." He waits for her to acknowledge his words.

She looked from him to her bleeding hands, then back to him. "H-he was going to...he was going to!" Her voice was getting high pitch.

"Shhh. He won't ever touch you again. You are safe." He sees her eyes dart towards the man's body. "Don't look at him Peaches. Look at me. He will never hurt you again."

"You killed him." She states. Her voice sounding a little more steady.

He nods. "Probably. Now drop the glass, so I can take you from this place. Get you looked at by a doctor. Then a warm place to stay."

"W-with you?" She asks.

"If that is what you want." He says.

She nods. She looks down at her hands. As if willing them to let go of the glass. "I I can't seem to..." She starts to sob.

"Would it be okay if I come over and help you?" He asks.

She looks up at him nodding.

He straightens up and slowly walks towards her. She flinches and he stops holding out his hands. He waits for her to calm before moving again. Once there he slowly kneels in front of her. He looks at her hands and the glass. "I am not going to lie to you, Peaches. This is going to hurt."

He gently touches her hands slowly moving them apart. Some of the cuts looked deep. He finally got the glass out of her hands. He looks up at a noise to see the body gone.

Gabby comes in with a first aid kit. They clean and wrap her hands the best they could. Gabby leaves, giving them privacy.

She looks up at him. "You were right..." Tears start to fall. "They were going to kill me. You were right." She starts to shake with sobs.

He hugs her. "Shhhh. Peaches. You didn't know any better. Shh."

"They ruined my new jacket." She says muffled into his chest.

"I will get you a new one. Let's get out of here." He says. He feels a little better now that she's talking and in his arms. She was going to be okay.

"Nessa." Her voice still muffled in his chest.

"What was that?" He asks. Pulling back a little to see her face.

"My name is Nessa." She says.

"Do you think you can walk, Nessa? I don't want to rush you, but we need to get your hands looked at." And more than likely authorities were on their way. He left that part out.

She nods.

He helps her up. He keeps a hand around her waist as they walk out of the building and towards the car. He saw another operative from UNCLE putting the short man into another car.

He got into the back seat of Gabby's car, and they drove to a hospital with UNCLE connections.

He stayed with her as she was being treated. The doctor there gave her an injection and she was out. Solo gave her one last look, before leaving. The doctor had assured him she would be out for six to eight hours.

(At UNCLE HQ)

Illya had watched the Cowboy lose it. He never thought he would see that. Strangely it made him feel a little better about himself. That unsettled him as well. Cowboy was supposed to be the calm one.

He glances over at Gabby, who was pacing. They were not allowed to interrogate the man, due to killing the other man. She could not stay still. He shook his head. "All your moving around won't speed things up."

She stops and glares at him. "Did you see what they did to that girl?"

Illya frowns. He remembered her swollen cheek. Her torn clothing. The fear in her eyes trying to defend herself with a piece of glass. He closes his eyes tightly. "Yes. I saw." He opens his eyes looking at Gabby. He pushed it out of his mind. It was his turn to be the calm one and that image wouldn't help.

A door opens and Illya is surprised to see the Cowboy walk in. He didn't think he would leave that girls side.

"Solo! How is she?" Gabby asks, finally going still.

"She is sedated. Bruised cheek. Stitches in her hands and arm. Minor scrapes and bruises." He states, his jaw tight. He changes the subject. "Why are we not in interrogation?"

They both look at him, not quite knowing what to say.

He waves them off. "I get it. Has the lab come back with any news on the spyglass?"

Gabby shrugs. "We haven't checked."

"Then let's do that. It beats standing around." Solo says as he turns towards the door.

They follow him, getting the clue that he did not want to talk about the girl.

When they reach the labs, they see the spyglass shiny and new.

"They just finished cleaning up, the outside." Waverly states.

"Did you figure out why THRUSH wants it so badly?" Solo asks.

Waverly shrugs. "No." He picks it up. "Only that it seems more like a kaleidoscope, than a spyglass." He hands it to Solo, who looks through it.

Sure enough there were weird distorted images wherever he looked. "Odd." He tries to retract it. It doesn't move. He feels the weight of it again and looks through it a good long time. "Well, I'll be." He finally looks up at everyone.

"What is it Solo? Don't keep us in suspense." Gabby says.

"They were not after the spyglass." He states.

"What are you talking about, Cowboy?" Illya asks.

"They are after what's inside it." He states.

He smashes the large glass lens, and out drops a huge nine sided diamond. They all look at it in wonder.

"Lady and gentlemen. I present to you the missing Florentine diamond." Solo says with flourish.

They all stare at the diamond in awe.

AN: Why does THRUSH want this diamond? What is the team going to do about it? Are Illya and Gabby ever going to talk? What is going on between Solo and Nessa? (I am not a big fan of making original characters and making them a main. I like to keep them simple and in and out. I am not sure what I am going to do about Nessa.) Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is a chapter was a little long. I really had fun writing it. A couple of times I had to walk away to keep things on track. There are lots of feels in this one. Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter especially I would really like to know.

(The interrogation room)

The three surround the short hairy man.

"What does THRUSH want with the diamond?" Illya asks, menacingly.

The short guy was shaking. "I don't know. When it went missing they sent us to get it."

"So you knew it was a diamond you were after?" Solo asks.

"Yes. I was told to get the diamond from the girl." He responds.

"Were you told to brutalize her?" Gabby demands.

"We were told to get the diamond, by any means necessary. I knew when they paired me with Sven, what means they were willing to go to." The man's lip curls in disgust.

"Then why do it?" Gabby presses.

"Money. Power. Being on the winning side." The man shrugs and snorts.

"Why the diamond?" Solo tries to bring things back around.

Again, the man shrugs. "All I know is that they are looking for big diamonds. I am not exactly a high up. They don't give me details."

"Who gives you, your orders?" Illya asks.

The man shakes his head. "I can't tell you that."

"You will." Solo states. "Or you will end up like Sven."

The man pales. "I can't. They will do awful things to me, if I do."

Solo kneels to look him in his face. "I am telling you we will do awful things to you if you don't."

The man flinches. "I am sorry, but they scare me more than you do."

Solo checks his watch. He looks at Gabby. "Can you drive me back to the hospital?"

Gabby looks at him curiously, but nods.

He opens the door gesturing for Gabby to lead the way. He turns towards Illya. "Do what you have to, Peril."

Illya nods. He cracks his knuckles looking at the man.

(In the car)

They had been driving for only a few minutes, but it was too quiet Gabby did not do quiet well.

"So...you and this girl?" She asks.

"Leave it be Gabby." Solo states.

"Well, I figured since it was just the two of us, you might want to talk about it." She shrugs.

"Oh? How about we talk about you and Peril? You pine over him for months and he finally comes to his senses and you push him away?" Solo perks an eyebrow.

"It wasn't like that. He only did that because I could have died. He's not thinking straight." She grips the steering wheel, not wanting to talk about it.

"So what. He was there and you choked. You could have made a happy moment to keep him from withdrawing again. You just let the opportunity pass." He shrugs.

"You don't know anything. I am not going to take advantage of him and make him feel more regret. That will just push him further away. Besides, he should have to work for it. After all he put me through." She says. Her eyes on the road.

"Ah. So this isn't just fear, it's spite." He states.

"I am not a child Solo. I had to make a decision and I did. All I can do is hope I made the right one." She sighs. "Don't think you are off the hook. I know what you did back there. Leaving him to do the dirty work. I don't see why you two constantly do this. I am an agent just like you two. I don't need protecting."

"That is where you are wrong, Princess." Solo frowns. "You are not just like us. You still have some innocence left. We are going to keep it that way for as long as we can. Whether you like it or not." He sighs. "There are things you cannot come back from. Things that people have to do that kills off parts of them. Things that create deep scars. We don't want that for you."

"That isn't either of your decision." She huffs.

"Yes. It is." He grits his teeth. "You are not alone anymore. You are just going to have to get used to it."

She clenches her jaw. "You are not alone anymore either."

He nods. "I am realizing this, but there is a difference. You never fought in a war. You never had to make the harsh decisions, me and Peril have. We hope you will never have to. It can be hard to live with yourself sometimes." He waits for her to say something, but when she doesn't he sighs. "Her name is Nessa. I am not sure what my feelings are towards her. I have been with many women. She should be no different."

"But she is." Gabby states.

Solo nods. "But she is. When she came into our apartment, I played with her." He closes his eyes. "I saw her, like I saw all women, she had a motive that made it easy for me to get in bed with her. I didn't bother looking any further than that." He opens his eyes. "Then I saw how she lived. It changed things." He shook his head. "She was being tortured and she didn't give me up. She knew my name and address, and yet she let them keep hurting her." He looks confused. "Why? Why didn't she give me up, Gabby?"

They pulled into the parking lot and parked.

She turned looking at him. "What good would it have done her to involve you? They would have still killed her. She knew that."

He shakes his head. "She was so scared. You should have seen her. She was terrified. She should have given me up. Most would have."

She sighs. "I don't know what to tell you. Go see her." She looks like she wants to say more.

"What is it?" Solo asks.

She shakes her head. "I hope you figure it out. Whatever it is, with Nessa. I would hate to see you get hurt, or feel guilt in hurting her."

He nods. "Thank you, Gabby." He leans forward and kisses her cheek, before getting out of the car.

He looked at his watch he had an hour or so to figure it out before she woke up.

(In the car)

Gabby pulls out and begins the drive back towards HQ to pick up Illya. She was tired. She was worried about Illya. She wanted him to want her, but what if it faded? Is it so wrong to want him to be sure? Was she doing the right thing by making them wait? She was normally so sure of things. Solo was right. She wasn't alone anymore and that changed things.

She hated it and loved it at the same time. She had people she could depend on now. It did make her feel safe. It made her feel bold. Sometimes it made her feel invincible.

She remembers the haunted look in Solo's eyes, when he talked about having to make the harsh decisions. Could she do that and come out unscathed? Solo didn't think so. Being in UNCLE, she was going to find out sooner or later. Things were not getting any easier. It was her choice to be here, but maybe she shouldn't try to rush things.

She pulled into the parking lot and parked. She rubbed her temples. There was so much to think about. She leaned her head on the steering wheel in a silent prayer. _Please let me make the right decisions._ She did not want to be a burden on anyone.

She is startled by a tapping on her window. She looks up, to see Illya. She feels her chest tighten.

He opens the door, scooting her over to the passenger seat.

"Hey! This is my car you know?" She pouts.

"You do not look like you should be driving." He states as he starts the car, pulling out.

"I am fine. I am just thinking too hard." She mumbles.

He just nods and continues driving.

"Did you get him to talk?" She asks.

"Yes." He says.

"And?"

"Other agents are handling it." He says clipped.

"Are you okay?" She asks. He was normally short with words but something didn't feel right.

"I'm fine." He says.

Her teeth start to chatter, from the cold. It was why she hated staying still. If she could keep moving the cold never catches up.

He turns up the heater. He grabs her hand. "You are like ice."

"Well, I have been out in the cold, driving back and forth." She shrugs.

He snakes a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. He hoped she wouldn't fight him on this. He needed her close. It had been a rough couple of days. He needed this. He felt her tense body start to relax and lean against him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I am sorry you get all the dirty work." She says.

He shrugs. "Better it is me."

"No. It isn't. You shouldn't be the one constantly doing these things, just so that we can sleep better at night." She insists.

"I sleep just fine." He says.

"It still shouldn't be all left to you." She whispers.

"It is worth it. So, that you will not have to." He whispers back.

She feels a tear roll down her cheek. Why does he say such things? She did not like this feeling. Why did she love this man so much? Why does it have to be so hard for them?

(The hospital)

He stared at her. The bruise on her face, made him so angry. He closed his eyes. What did he feel towards this woman? Was it just guilt? He couldn't have feelings for her. He just couldn't. He was never meant to settle down. He was a love 'em and leave 'em type. It fit with his lifestyle. He knew one day his past will catch up with him. He didn't want to put anyone through that.

He remembered the day two men in uniform showed up to tell his mother that his father was dead. The way she fell to her knees weeping. Those ragged sobs of loss still echoed through mind. He knew then and there. He would never settle down and allow that to happen. He almost broke that promise once, but that was a lifetime ago.

Of course, the women he normally encountered made it easy for him. They all wanted something from him. They never wanted him. Just the idea of him and what he could give them. Easy. Simple.

He looks down at the girl smoothing her hair back from her face. This was not easy. Not simple. But what was it? He had ignored his feelings for so long. He couldn't tell. Right now all he wanted to do was make sure she was alright. He would figure the rest out as they went along.

He closed his eyes. He would get a nap in before she woke.

He wasn't sure how long he was out. He hears the sound of thrashing and whimpering. His eyes open. He looks over her. She is having a nightmare. He touches her shoulder. "Nessa. You are alright. I'm here. Be still, Peaches. It will be ok."

She slowly calms. Opening her eyes. "Solo?"

"Yes, Peaches?" He asks.

"You stayed." She says, sounding groggy.

"I said I would." He says. Looking her over, wondering why his heart was beating so fast.

She closes her eyes.

For a moment he thinks she might have went back to sleep.

"I am sorry." She says.

"For what?" He asks.

"You were right and I didn't want to listen. All I could think about was getting a house, with an actual bed. A refrigerator full of groceries." She smiles thinking about it. "To never have to worry about how I was going to get my next meal..." She frowns. "It was stupid."

He shakes his head. "It is not stupid to want these things. How did you... I mean is there any family I could contact for you?"

She shakes her head. "None, that would want to hear from me. Me and my parents fought constantly. I was so sure I knew better than them. We had a fight none of us could come back from and I left." She shrugs. "I was sixteen. It was five years ago. I am certain they have moved on."

"I am sure they would like to know you are alive." He insists.

She shrugs. "Maybe, you are right."

They lapse into silence.

After a little while, she speaks up. "I will be fine Solo. I have been on my own for a while now. You do not have to feel obligated to stay and hold my hand, so to speak." She manages a smile. "I'm tougher than I look."

He smiles. "Yes. You are. It still doesn't feel right to leave you alone. I used to think I was better off on my own. It was true in some ways, but terribly lonely."

She nods. "Yes, it is."

He presses his lips in a firm line but he couldn't keep from asking. "Why didn't you give me up?"

She looks up at him. "You gave it to me straight. Tried to warn me. I should have ran right after our last meeting. I didn't believe you. But you were right. Why should I throw you under the bus with me?" She shrugs. "It just didn't seem like the right thing to do."

It was starting to click for him. She reminded him of well...him. This was not love. This was looking into a mirror and this time making a different decision. He sighs. "This road you are going down is a hard and lonely one. It is not too late to go back. Not for you. You can still have a better life."

Her eyes get misty and she turns away. "No. I can't. I don't deserve to. Why should I interrupt their lives when I am the one who messed up?"

His heart was breaking. He remembered thinking something similar. It was why he never went home. Now it was too late. "If you feel that way. Then, don't you owe them an apology? Don't you owe it to them to put their minds at rest that you are okay?"

"Go away Solo...I am tired." She says with a trembling voice.

"Very well. Just think about it, Nessa." He turns and walks out of her room.

He finds her doctor. "I don't want her discharged, just yet. Keep her here until you hear back from me."

The doctor nods.

(At the apartment)

Gabby wakes up and gets dressed. Feeling domestic, she starts making breakfast. She was well aware it was afternoon, but she needed something to do with her hands. She turned the radio on low and was dancing while she cooked.

"How can you dance, after just getting up?" Illya spoke his accent thick with sleep.

She nearly jumped, then laughed. "Grab the plates, Mr. Cranky."

He set the table and she filled their plates. She ate across from him. They were silent for a long time.

"I want a second chance." He speaks.

She paused fork to her mouth. There went her appetite. She sat the fork down. "I thought we were going to wait, to talk about this."

He shakes his head. "You said this. I don't agree."

She got up and grabbed her plate. She tossed the rest of her food in the trash and began doing the dishes. She hears him silently get up, he reaches around her placing his plate in the sink and grabs a towel.

"I don't need your help." She snaps.

"I know." He says, as he begins to dry the dishes.

They stayed like this, until they were nearly done.

"How do I know what you are feeling is real?" She asks in a whisper.

"Because, I always feel this way." He says.

Tears sting her eyes. She looks away from him. "I am just so tired of being hurt by you. Every time you push me away." She takes a shuddering breath. She refused to cry.

She concentrated on cleaning the last glass. "It hurts. Badly." She takes in a deep breath looking at him. "What will make this time any different? I just need time to think about this and to brace myself. Just in case." She hands him the glass and their fingers brush. Her breath hitches as she looks at their hands, before breaking contact.

"I understand. I will give you time." He pauses. Putting the glass away. "I will give you a week after this mission is over. Then I am coming for you, Koshka." His voice was low and husky, as he looks her in the eyes. "You will be mine again." He walks away.

She is left with her mouth hanging open. For once, she is well and truly speechless. The look he gave her sent shivers through her body. He was serious. She found herself hoping he would stick to his word.

(At HQ)

They arrive to see Solo already there. He looked like he was in full working mode. They look at each other before going to Solo.

"Solo. Did you get any sleep?" Gabby asks.

"No. We found the guy giving orders. They brought him in for questioning. He tried to..." He looks at Gabby and remembers who he is talking too, and clears his throat. "He tried to do what the last one did, but they stopped him. It took a lot of...encouraging, but he finally cracked." He seemed to thrum with energy.

"Spit it out, Cowboy." Illya, clearly annoyed by Solo's behavior.

"They are building a weapon. Some kind of death ray. They wanted this diamond in particular, because of the many facets. It would cause the most damage. They are still in need of other parts as well. This is good news. We will have more opportunities to put major dents in their operations." He was talking fast his foot tapping as he was looking at his watch.

"This is good news." Illya says.

Waverly walks up to them. He did not look pleased. "You three in my office now."

They all look at each other. Solo looks at his watch, then to Waverly. It was clear he was about to protest.

Waverly interrupted him. "Now."

They pile into his office. Gabby and Solo sitting while Illya stood behind Gabby.

Waverly took note of this. Things were getting back in sync. Now, to the matter at hand. "When were you going to tell me about the complaints you have been getting?"

They all look away. "It was just two. One of them was Solo's fault." Gabby mumbles.

"It doesn't matter, whose fault it is." Waverly says his voice rising.

Illya puts his hands possessively on Gabby's chair, giving Waverly a glare.

Waverly had to fight a smile. He was just testing the waters. He returns to speaking normally. "I got a call from the owner, while you were on the way. He is not waiting to give you a third. You are being kicked out as we speak."

All three looked tense.

"Not to worry. UNCLE agents are taking care of it. Your possessions are being handled responsibly." He sighs. "It was my fault. I should have realized an apartment was a bad idea, from the damage bills of your hotel stays."

They all looked away sheepishly.

He opens his drawer and pulls out three keys and a set of directions. "Due to the missions success I will leave it at that." He hands them each a key and gives the directions to Gabby. "Congratulations on a job well done and your new home. Dismissed."

Solo jumps up. "Thank you, sir. Now if you will excuse me." He exits the room quickly.

Gabby and Illya look at each other curiously.

Waverly sighs. "Go check out your new home. With luck your stuff might get there ahead of you. I will get Mr. Solo a set of directions." He waves them off and they leave.

Waverly shakes his head in amusement. Things were going well.

(At the hospital)

Solo steps into her room, She is trying to get dressed, but her damaged hands were getting in the way.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" She huffs out frustrated.

He doesn't answer her. He just moves into the room and helps her get dressed. "I heard you were trying to sneak out of here."

"Well, I can't exactly pay the bill." She huffs.

"It has already been taken care of. Miss Nessa McCord." He states.

She pauses. "How did you know my last name?"

"I did some research." He pulls out a piece of paper from his breast pocket. He holds it out to her.

She pales. "W-where did you get this?" She reaches out then drops her hand. "Why?" She looks up at him.

"To give you proof that they are looking for you. I called the local police department in Virginia. They are still looking for you. The sheriff says they put your missing photo everywhere they can. One of them is always home, waiting by the phone to hear something. Anything about you." He looks at her waiting for that to sink in.

She trembles. She shakes her head and makes a pushing away motion. "No. I can't."

"You can. They are already here. They want to see you." He opens the door and an older couple walks in.

Her face is frozen in horror before breaking down. "Mom. Dad." Tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"Nessa!" Her mom exclaims before hugging her.

The father was crying his arms circling both women. "My baby girl."

Solo took a deep breath. He had to look away. He was happy for her, but it was too painful to watch. He left as fast as his feet would take him.

(At the new house.)

It was a beautiful neighborhood. The houses were spaced a good distance. Illya and Gabby unpacked their things. Illya feeling a little odd about how fast Gabby unpacked. Solo was right. She should have more things. It was something they had talked about during their long wait that cold night.

He finished hanging up his clothes. He was going through everything making sure everything was accounted for. He heard the radio come on. He shook his head smiling. He walked out of his room.

There she was dancing around the house like a crazy person. Having a house made her so happy. He could see that. She was moving around touching things as she past them. His little cat marking her territory. She was so beautiful and carefree. She whirled around and saw him.

"Isn't this place wonderful? Do you think we can get a dog? Our yard is fenced. Or do you think that is a bad idea because of the pool?" She asks energetically.

He shakes his head. "I do like the house. It is more secure and private. Less likely an innocent will get hurt if our cover is blown. We will put in a better security system. We are on a hill so we have a good vantage point."

She waves him off. "Don't go ruining this for me. Think only of the fun stuff." She gestures towards the dishes. "Look at all the food our nice nosy neighbors have given us." She giggles. "I can walk the dog around the neighborhood." Her eyes were shining brightly.

He shakes his head. "We talk about dog later."

"Nice place. What is this I hear about a dog?" Solo enters the house.

"Shouldn't we have a dog Solo?" She asks.

"So that me or Peril, will be stuck walking it in the rain? No thank you." He says.

"Oh come on!" She pouts.

He ruffles her hair. "Looks like my little sister JJ wants a dog." He liked the idea of this cover. "Half sister. Thanks for taking me in when my last relative aside from you died." She grins. "Shouldn't we have your roommate and business partner move out for reputation sake?" She teases, sticking her tongue out at Illya.

Illya glares at her. "I help with the bills. It is not easy looking after little girl."

Both her and Solo laugh. Illya shakes his head.

Solo smiles taking one last look at the both of them before heading to bed. This was the closest he could get to having a family. This was all he could handle right now, and he was alright with that.

Gabby yawns, a little while later.

"Go to bed and get rest. Tomorrow is day one of seven, before I come for you." He stares at her his voice deep. "Unless you want to give in now?"

She blushes, feeling her entire body heat up. "Good night, Illya." She makes a hasty retreat to her bedroom.

"Good night Koshka." He replies, to an empty room.

AN: I loved writing this chapter! I hope you liked it too. I already have ideas for the next story. I am not sure if it is going to be a mission or them settling into their house and covers. I have a lot to do this coming week and weekend so I am not sure if I will get to post anything, but I will try :) Please review. Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
